The Lost Tales of Hogwarts Book 1
by SirenTemptress
Summary: Oliver Wood and OC-Hey, I made this story as I didn't think there were enough books with Oliver as one of the main Characters. I apologise for the boring title. Victoria Mary-Alice Weasley had always been different, she had never quite fit in. This is her story of being a student a the famous Hogwarts, as well as love, adventure and Quidditch!(of course...)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- 13th May 1977

Premature, not many people think of this word, the word meaning early. Used to describe the early birth of a child most of the time.

Molly never thought such a thing could happen to her, then again, nobody wishes a premature birth on themselves. Let alone anyone else for that matter.

Molly Weasley had everything she could ever want, everything she could ever need, and all under one roof. She had a loving husband who would kiss her before he left for work, when he came back. She had loved Arthur Weasley ever since they first met on their first day at Hogwarts; she knew from the first moment that he was her's. Back to now, she had three sons, a small house in the middle of large fields and away from the sight's of neighbours, and her husband.

Nothing could have prepared her for this, the one thing she always had secretly wanted, the one thing she had always secretly needed, but...

In the Weasley family, they had been unheard of for generations...

All Molly Weasley wanted was a baby girl and, pregnant for the fourth time, maybe she would finally get her wish, maybe today would be the day that everything changed for the small family of ginger's who lived in a world unknown by the 'normal' member's of today's society.

She was right; today the Weasley family would never be the same. Today, everything would change. Just because of the birth of one special child...

Victoria Mary Alice Weasley. Born a month early, she was quite small. The Weasley family, though, saw her as perfect. The tiny infant had a small amount of red hair on her head and, unusually for both the Weasley and Prewett family alike, she had eyes of a pure electric blue.

Nobody could have prepared this family, who were very comfortable with very little, for what would happen to their daughter. Let alone their first daughter.

As a wise muggle once said, 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness and others have greatness thrust upon them.' Let alone the choices.

Most of which contained only two factors.

Life or Death...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-An Unexpected Turn of Events, Victoria's POV

Victoria was almost ten when she first met him, she would forever remember this date because of her Puddlemere themed journal. It was the 10th April 1988, and exactly one month and three days till she turned eleven. If only she had been told then that the boy she was about to meet would change her life forever, for better or for worse. Either way, she didn't and wasn't to know then. Was she?

Victoria couldn't wait for her eleventh birthday. Her parent's said she was growing up so rapidly and becoming a young woman so fast that it was hard to keep track. Victoria was of an average height for an almost eleven year old girl, she was average build for an almost eleven year old too. Her 'Weasley trade-mark' bright red hair fell down to the bottom of her waist in soft curls, although she regularly kept it in French plait which her mother, Molly, redid every morning. She also had a full fringe to go with it. The electric blue eyes which she had been born with where a stark contrast to her red hair, her pale skin lightly dusted with pinky-beige freckles that complemented her rosy cheeks and lips. Victoria loved the way she looked, she always had. She described herself as being beautifully average, even at such a young age.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had found that they would have to give their daughter her birthday present early. A season's worth of Junior Quidditch lessons for the little girl who's only want in life was to play the extreme sport. The original version, of course, that was only available to those members of the wizarding world.

"Who is going to try out Quidditch then?" Said Arthur, all too loudly up the mid section of the stairs.

"It can't be Bill, or Charlie, or Percy because they're at school!" replied Molly, a sarcastic comment, yet it was filled with as much love as a cherub on Valentine's Day. "And Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny are too young for Quidditch at this given moment."

Victoria couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. At half past eight on a Saturday morning, she was being told that she was starting Junior Quidditch training. She immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could, causing the floor boards to creak and shudder under urgent feet.

All her proud parents could do was laugh and small. Arthur and Molly had eight children in total. The oldest was Bill, in his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, he was the most normal of the Weasley children in terms of personality but he excelled at his school work, he had the Prefect badge to prove it. Next was Charlie, two years younger than Bill, he was in his third year at Hogwarts. He was known as the second oldest Weasley child who couldn't get his nose out of books which concerned Dragon's, he was fascinated by them. Then there was Percy, at just under four years younger than Charlie, he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He was consequently known as being the Weasley child who wanted to be perfect at everything and the one who made a fuss of anything that happened in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. Then their first daughter Victoria, she was only nine months younger than Percy and with the fact that she was born: a girl firstly, a month premature and with blue eyes, she was the unusual Weasley child with a love for Quidditch. Next came Fred and George, the twins who were eleven months younger than Victoria as well as being born on the 1st of April. They of course were the Weasley twins who always have been and always will be known for their jokes and prank-especially when they included anything to do with their younger brother. Ronald Weasley, or Ron as he preferred to be called, was two years younger than Fred and George. He was the Weasley child who was terribly afraid of spiders. Last was Ginny, the youngest daughter of Arthur and Molly. Ginny was a year younger than Ron and was the quietest being to have ever graced the chaotic house that was the Burrow. The Burrow consisted of three bedrooms: Molly and Arthur's room as well as the room belonging to Victoria and, Ginny were both on the 1st floor along with one bathroom. The attic of the Burrow was a shared room for Molly and Arthur's six sons.

Victoria had now made her way down the soft wooden staircase that was designed to wind through the middle of her family's house, breaking off on separate landing's which led to the bedrooms and bathrooms of the Weasley family.

"What!? I'm going to learn how to play Quidditch before I go to Hogwarts!" Victoria still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but it is your birthday present. You father and I have been saving up for a while now, along with Bill and Charlie." Molly replied.

Victoria didn't care about the fact that she wouldn't have a birthday present on her actual birthday; she loved anything she got from her family. That included the various items of knitwear that her and her siblings received from their parents every Christmas.

"You'll be given your kit when you get there, and remember Victoria, it won't be like the Quidditch you see in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. The balls are slower and you won't be as far off the ground" Arthur whispered, as if it were some special secret.

"I know Papa Weasel; I'll save that for my second year at Hogwarts." Victoria whispered back, smiling at her mother's disapproving glare towards her and her father.

"I'm not mad at you deciding you want to play Quidditch Victoria, I'm more mad at the whispering between you and your father" With that, Molly turned and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Arthur and Victoria to laugh together as if they were best friends. Not father and daughter.

After four half slices of buttered toast and a boiled egg, Victoria was ready to leave for her Junior Quidditch training.

The classes were held on what seemed to be a construction site in Central London, to the untrained eye. To a witch or wizard though, it looked like a muggle football stadium with hooped goal post's standing about four to five metres tall, the edge of the pitch lined with plastic chair's for students and their parents.

"Ah, Ramon! It's good to see you!" Arthur shouted across the pitch as soon as he and Victoria had entered. The man in question turned and straightened his back, before he and a boy walked over.

"Arthur, I thought your boy's were either at school or too young." The man replied.

Arthur had already warned his daughter that it was odd for a girl to become so involved in Quidditch before they attended school.

The man was now standing in front of Arthur. He had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, as did the boy standing next to him.

"Actually, Victoria's got a season's worth of training for her birthday. Victoria, this is Ramon Wood, a colleague of mine from the Ministry and his son." Arthur replied, gesturing to them each in turn.

Victoria found that Ramon had an unusual accent to what she was used to, not that she minded as she could still understand them. However, she had been bought up in a close knit family where the only people outside of her family still had the same accent as her.

"I'm Oliver" The boy said, holding out his left hand towards the half of Victoria that was visible from behind her father. Oliver had the same accent as his father.

"Victoria" She replied, shaking Oliver's hand.

"How about I help you get a head start, I'm only her this weekend because of half term. My dad told me that you should be starting Hogwarts in September"

"Um-hum" Victoria replied, all she could do was stare at the ground.

Oliver later told Victoria that he was from Scotland and said that she should visit Scotland sometime. He also asked her when her birthday was, as he wanted to get her a present. Victoria didn't take it to heart though.

By the time the two had said there goodbye's, Victoria knew him as Ollie and had also let him call her Toya instead of Victoria. That was something she didn't do often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Letter's and Ticket's

A month and three days later, Victoria was yet again excited, despite the fact it was seven in the morning. She hadn't been that happy since she got a letter from Oliver saying that he was back at Hogwarts. It turned out that she and Oliver wrote to each other more than her brother's ever wrote a letter home, even if it were a combined letter. Victoria would always receive a letter from Ollie every Monday morning, and he a reply by the following Tuesday morning. However, this Thursday proved to be somewhat special.

Victoria was waiting by 'the mail window' as the Weasley children called it. Errol then smashed into the window no less than the usual ten minutes late, holding a large bundle of envelopes, tied together with string, hanging from his beak.

"What did you get in the mail then Victoria?" Asked Molly, coming out of the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes.

"A card from Bill, Charlie and Percy saying Happy Birthday, Wish you were here and-" Victoria's fingertips paused on a Puddlemere Quidditch team themed envelope. She remembered how she and Oliver had found a mutual love for the team at the training lesson.

"Well?" Victoria hadn't stopped talking about Oliver for about twenty four hours after the Junior Quidditch Training session.

Victoria's shaking hand's slowly opened the envelope, and then she let out a squeal. "Oliver sent me tickets to the Puddlemere United match against the Irish in the summer season!" Victoria was thrilled at the thought of seeing Oliver again.

Along with cards and her Quidditch tickets, Victoria had received a packet of normal sweet's from Fred and George (Molly had supervised the trouble maker's just to make sure), a new top from Ron (It was in her favourite colour, sky blue, with short sleeves and a round neckline) as well as a Puddlemere United manual from Ginny and her Hogwarts acceptance letter along with her shopping list.

"Finally going to Hogwarts then sis!" Said Fred

"As if we didn't already know!" Said George

Fred and George were two out of three of Victoria's seven siblings that didn't get on her nerves, nor were they part of the group of sibling's that saw annoying her as the best game ever. Her older brother Percy hardly spoke to her. Bill, Charlie and Ron on the other hand were a completly different story.

"We are all going to go to Diagon Alley today to makesure Victoria is ready for school, which means you three-" Started Molly and pointing at Fred, George and Ron. "Are going to be on your best behaviour. I might even treat you to some icecream."

"I'm Home!" Shouted Arthur, unusally early seems as it was now half eight and his shift started at seven forty five in the morning.

"Guess its just you and me then Victoria."

"Ohhh...We never get to go." Moaned Ron.

"You should know fully well by now, Ronald, that shopping for a first year at Hogwarts is usually a new student and parent thing anyway. Maybe Fred and George will let you go with them though." Molly replied.

"Never" said the twins in their usual way.

Their mothers reply was a long, hard stare.

That afternoon, Molly took Victoria to Diagon Alley, leaving Arthur to look after the four younger Weasley children. Arthur, luckily, had managed to get the day off due to a surplus amount of staff available in the Muggle research sector of the Ministry of Magic in London. He had planned to spend the day with his family, except for the fact that Victoria had began to get excited about Hogwarts. Somebody had to look after the kids. It was either that, or the whole family goes. Everyone with more then one child or has sibling's knows how that would be bound to turn and Victoria travelled to Diagon Alley, the local wizarding shopping town, through the usual route. Flu powder and a fireplace. The way Flu powder work's is by taking a handful of the fine powder: it resembles something like icing sugar, saying the place of where it is that you want to go before throwing it to the floor and your their. A word of warning before those lucky enough to get hold of the stuff, do say your destination clearly otherwise it could lead to, sometimes but very rarely, deadly consequences.

The list which Victoria had been sent from Hogwarts was the same as what her brother's had received before her. It included: a pewter cauldron, glass or crystal vials, brass scales, a brass telescope, a quill, several textbooks (Victoria would be using her families old ones to save money, plus they were the same every year anyway), along with (if the student desires) an owl, toad or cat as well as, of course, a wand. Victoria hated that she was not allowed her own broom stick until she was in year two, but that was a standard Hogwart's rule. Luckily Victoria would not need her robes until she was on the train, they were also provided by the school anyway for first year students. That was included both the house neutral and house given forms of their robes.

Meeting them in Diagon Alley, unintentionally, was Arthur's aunt; to all the Weasley children she was known as Great Aunt Muriel. The first store they went to was Amanuensis Quills, due to the fact that Molly had already got money from Arthur to use to buy Victoria's school supplies, where Muriel bought Victoria a Pheasant quill while she wasn't looking. Molly was amazed at Muriel's sudden interest in her great niece, due to the fact that Muriel rarely bothered with Victoria because of her love of Quidditch which was seen to Muriel as a man's sport (much like a muggle television and football). Muriel chose the emerald green quill due to the contrast it would give to her great nieces red hair. The second amazement came when Muriel popped into Flourish and Blott's to buy Victoria a brand new set of her needed textbook's for school.

Despite Muriel's seemingly old age, she was magnificent in the art of magic less disappearing. This was probably due to her skinny and frail frame, therefore giving her feather light footsteps. The old woman looked much like many a woman did at the age of about ninety: grey hair, wrinkles, a bent back, chunky woolen jumpers and long floral print skirts, and don't forget the boring, brown, plain walking shoes. Muriel had never cared much for the world of men; she saw them as controlling and demanding, like a newborn baby. She had only just begun to care about Victoria due to the fact that she was her eldest great niece and that she was growing up. Muriel also had the small hope that maybe a year away from playing Quidditch, no matter the form of it, would help keep Victoria away from it. She also knew that that wasn't going to happen.

The next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop for the pewter cauldron before heading to Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment for the brass scales and telescope, along with the vials, of which Victoria chose crystal. Molly then took Victoria to the only shop which she thought she wouldn't be going to, the Magical Menagerie.

"Victoria, you know how your father and I said that the Quidditch Lessons were your present, well Mrs Jennifer Wood bought all but the first lesson for you."

"What!?" Victoria couldn't believe it.

"Well, it turns out that the Wood's own the underage training camp, they started it for Oliver. They paid for the lessons; more like gave them to us free, because of your talent. So your father and I got you a new present as a surprise." Molly replied. She then walked up to the counter and gave the shop owner a ticket.

The shop owner then came out with a small cage, inside which was a coal black kitten with bright blue eyes. A similar blue to that of Victoria's own and the small kitten could fit into Victoria's hand.

"Mum, it's beautiful!" Victoria had always wanted a black cat; she was as fascinated by the creature as her brother Charlie was with dragons.

"She's called Nyx"


End file.
